


Oath

by Midoriberry



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, 엔네아드 ENNEAD (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, two gods in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoriberry/pseuds/Midoriberry
Summary: “If you truly mean it,” said Seth, through gritted teeth, exhausted from the lies and betrayal poisoned deep into his marrow, “then prove it.”Horus and Seth escape Duat and enter the Greek Underworld.
Relationships: Horus/Set
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	Oath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ennead fic. I love this manhwa so much and I can't wait to see more of this story continue with season 2.  
> This was supposed to be for a monthly event, this month is Valentines. The concept of Valentine's or the symbol of the heart did not exist in ancient Egypt, so this is how I interpret a "valentine."

“If you truly mean it,” said Seth, through gritted teeth, exhausted from the lies and betrayal poisoned deep into his marrow, “then prove it.”

Horus nodded and offered his hand to his tired uncle. “That is where I’ve been trying to take you, Uncle.”

“What are you talking about? We still haven’t even escaped Duat!” Seth slapped Horus’ hand away. “Your father still has dominion on this very ground!”

“ _Osiris,_ ” Horus corrected, “has no power or reign on this hallowed ground.” He offered his hand again, ever patient. “After all we have gone through in our contendings… After all the kisses and passions we’ve shared… After rescuing you from Osiris’ clutches, do you still harbor distrust for me?”

Sighing, Seth had to agree with Horus. Everything they went through did not go for naught, yet after his most recent experience with Osiris, Seth’s mind was muddled and wrought with fear. Being pulled into the depths of Duat, coming face to face with both his son and his brother. His son no longer recognized him or acknowledged him as his father. Heart torn apart, Osiris took the opportunity to take advantage of Seth’s weakness.

No longer with the womb of Nephthys but the seed of the white lotus.

Osiris placed the seed into his mouth and claimed Seth’s in a searing kiss, tongue swirling and savoring the flavor of the man he adored. Once the seed had been swallowed by Seth, Osiris placed a chalice over Seth’s lips.

“Drink, my desert.”

Seth struggled. If he could spit or vomit the seed out, then Osiris would not win. Yet he found himself faltering as his son pinned him and forced-opened his mouth, allowing Osiris to pour the liquid.

“You should swallow it, former god of the desert,” stated the god Anubis, tightening his grip around Seth’s neck. No warmth or recognition.

Tears flowed as he swallowed the liquid, the seed traveling faster into his body.

Osiris kissed his beloved’s forehead, then glared at Anubis. “Chain him into my bed.”

“No!”

The god of Duat’s features softened at Seth. “My desert, do not fear. I will take my time in showing you my love.” His hand touched Seth’s hard abdomen. “Once the white lotus seed germinates and sets root, you and I shall become one.”

Seth shuddered at the memory. The seed had implanted itself inside and blossomed a few days after. Had it not been for Horus, he would have been fully claimed by Osiris with no hope of freedom. Would his soul have been destroyed if he were trapped with Osiris as his unhappy bride or would Maat change the stipulations of his punishment and let Osiris have his way?

Regardless, Seth was not interested in finding out.

With a trembling hand, Seth took his nephew’s hand, and relaxed under his warmth. “No… I trust you.” He squeezed back. “Are you going to prove it then?”

Horus beamed. “Yes, Uncle!”

Turning his head, Seth noted the lush greenery and billowing haze surrounding them. Pale olive trees flourished and danced with the underground wind. Bright flowers bloomed vivid and fragrant. No screams of agony or sadness. No life to be found.

Misty shades of legendary and heroic men and women explored the pastures. No servants or treasures from their previous life followed them into these sacred grounds, almost as if they could not follow them into this paradise.

The laughter of eternal happiness echoed along the magnificent fields.

Duat had never been described as such a place. Where were the lotus and reeds? Where was the Nile River, whose waters reached far beyond the corporeal earth? The only water Seth could see had been a gentle river of violet waters flowing aimlessly into oblivion.

“Where are we?”

“It appears we are in another underworld.”

“Huh?”

“That is why we are safe, Uncle. Osiris has no dominion over these lands.”

“And how do you know all this?”

“I don’t.” Horus blocked Seth’s punch with his other hand. After all the times they’ve been intimate with one another, his uncle had still retained the penchant to swat him. “But I can sense it. You said you trusted me, Uncle.”

“I did, and I also told you to prove your words. Which you are NOT doing!”

“Patience, Uncle.” Horus smiled, leading Seth to the river bank. “Let’s enjoy this moment together. You’ll see in due time that my words are true.”

Seth huffed, biting his inner cheek and giving Horus the privilege to hold his hand. Suppose exploring this place was better than being tied up in Osiris’ room.

“What a strange river,” noted Seth. “I’ve never seen one as calm as this one.”

“It is an odd one, unlike our great Nile.” Horus’ thumb soothed against Seth’s wrist. “But it is still one to be respected _lest we forget_.”

“This is one of your weird foresight things, huh?” Seth laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to drink this water. Looks nasty.”

The two journeyed along the river, hand-in-hand, atmosphere light and heavy. Hearts thumped at their touch and the temporary peace they earned. Horus offered to carry Seth if he felt too tired or injured to continue, but every time Seth scoffed and led ahead from his nephew, hands still locked much to the joy of the falcon.

“Something…” Seth whispered. “Something about this world feels familiar?”

“In what sense, Uncle?”

“As if I know someone related to this underworld. Can’t your birdbrain eyes see who runs this place?”

“Well…” Horus sighed. It didn’t take long for Seth to figure this one out. If he told Seth who he thought ran this place, would he call out another’s name and run into his arms?

A stomach growl interrupted their thoughts.

“Ah,” coughed Horus. “It appears that I’ve grown hungry.”

Seth rolled his eyes, letting go of Horus’ hand. “You really know how to kill a mood.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Ugh, don’t apologize.” Feeling cold from letting go, he seized Horus’ hand. “I see some red fruit by that tree over there.”

Horus’ chest grew tight, ready to burst. His uncle had touched his hand! And he worried over his hunger! Such elation, such joy. If only he could prove to Seth his words right now. It wasn’t the time or place, yet, yet…

Seth reached for a fruit, crimson eyes entranced by the fruit’s matching exterior. With minimal force, he broke the stem and pulled the fruit to his face, savoring its scent. Eyes closed and mind racing with a memory he couldn’t quite remember; how long had it been since he enjoyed the simple task of smelling fresh-picked fruit?

Lips pressed against the fruit were blessed by a sweet smile. Seth’s eyes opened to see Horus, tinged with delight and tenderness. “These pomegranates look incredible.”

Horus’ breath hitched. His fists trembled in anticipation to touch and hold and keep safe. His ears perked at the sound of the fruit being torn in half. Juicy red seeds spilled onto the ground. Seth held one half and offered it to him.

“Eat.”

Did Seth not realize his own beauty and purity?

Enchanted by his uncle, Horus accepted the pomegranate and held it against his lips. If anyone should try the fruit, it should be him first. If it were poisoned, then Uncle would be spared from the toxins.

“Halt!” boomed a young man’s voice.

The two turned to see a tall, pale man in gold laurels and a tyrian-colored chiton approach them from afar. Not a shade or any sort of spirit. Living, though not human. The bident in his hands radiated with a divine light and knocked the pomegranate from Horus’ hand.

“Do not eat that fruit.”

“Oh, yeah?” dared Seth, still holding his half. The urge to lick it in defiance growing by the second as the stern-faced man glared. “Give us a damn good reason! This kid is starving over here!”

“That is food that grows in the Land of the Dead. If you consume it, you will be _bound_ to this world.”

Seth dropped the fruit, then smacked Horus’ hand.

“Is that good enough a reason?”

“Plenty.”

“If you’re hungry, I can offer you this pomegranate instead.” The young man pulled the fruit from his clothing. It looked the same as the one Seth had plucked from earlier.

The former god leered at the gift. “What’s so different about this one?”

“This one is from the surface world. No strings attached, unless you decide to share it, that is. It’s a bit of a common method for marriage in the upper world.”

Horus accepted the fruit: the man was not lying. “Are you an Olympian, sir?”

The man grimaced in disgust. “Don’t even compare me to them. I suppose I _was_ one years prior. But I received the short end of the straw and now this world is my domain. Call me a Chthonios if you must.”

“Our apologies, we’re not from here,” said Horus.

“As you shouldn’t be. None of you are dead or belong to my entourage.” He leaned against his bident, interested. “Where do you hail?”

“Kemet,” answered Seth. “I am Seth. And you are?”

“Depends who you ask and where I’m at.” The man grinned, adjusting his chiton to hide the leopard skin that peeked out. “In this particular world, I am called Aidoneus, and I hail from Hellas. Though the humans have a penchant for calling me many things. Too scared to invoke my name lest I _suddenly_ decide to take interest in them and bring them here.” He laughed. “As if they think they won’t die! No one escapes the call of death.”

“Pft, I know right? It’s like they think they can dissuade us!”

“Uncle, please-”

“Ah, you’ve got war flowing through your veins. A fellow deathsmith I see.”

“You’re alright.” Seth grinned, patting the man’s shoulder. “How long have you had this gig?”

“Fairly recent, actually. It hadn’t been too long since me and my siblings overthrew the Titans in Hellas. I’m still trying to figure out the layout as well as sorting out the souls. Nobody tells you being the Lord of the Dead involves being an administrator.”

“See, this is why I let you win, birdboy. Me and papyrus-work just don’t get along. All those meetings and decisions and humans complaining all the time? That’s your problem now.”

Horus held in his smile. Right from the beginning he knew Seth had no intent to win their contendings for the crown. Back then he refused to admit it to him. And now, even during his punishment, Seth made jovial banter with the Chthonios and confessed without a single thought. Horus had to bite his tongue or risk the wrath of an embarrassed Seth. Perhaps later he’ll rustle him over it.

“Oh well.” Horus shrugged.

“In all seriousness,” said Aidoneus, “I must get back to work. There was a small breach in Elysium Fields that my associate from Irkalla is currently investigating, and as a new king I must as well.”

The god untied a bag from his girdle and gifted each of the demigods one golden obol. “It is against the rules of hospitality to be this curt, but given the circumstances, I do beseech you to leave as soon as you’re done with your business here.”

“We will, Lord Aidoneus. Once I find the place, we shall leave your underworld.”

Rubbing his chin, Aidoneus stared hard at Horus. “You’ve no family here and you haven’t drunk the waters of Lethe… What I suspect you seek, young lad, is a few more miles away from the direction you’re facing. And yes, what you heard is indeed true.”

“I thank you.”

“Welcome to Hades, gods of Kemet. Don’t mind Charon or Kerberos. They’ll be sure to escort you out into the surface safely.”

  
  
  
  
  


“I liked him,” said Seth. “I wonder if he’s related to-”

“Don’t say his name.” Horus frowned. “That Olympian has been nothing but trouble. First with Mother, now you.”

“But Aidoneus is okay?”

“Yes. He is. Unlike that Olympian friend of yours, Lord Aidoneus speaks the truth. And he stated he’s a Chthonios now, Uncle. Let’s not be rude in his domain.”

Seth slung his arm around Horus’ shoulder. “Me? Rude? I’m the paragon of good manners!”

His dear uncle made it too easy. All too easy. Too easy to laugh and too easy to take advantage of. Horus swooped and carried Seth’s legs and supported his back. He kissed Seth’s temple and laughed as he ran along the riverbank. The squeak of indignation fueled Horus’ desire to find his destination faster. And despite his protests and complaints, the former god didn’t hit or struggle in his grasp. The warmth of his reddened face heated the falcon’s chest and stirred his loins.

Truly, Seth was too pure for the world they lived in.

Kicking his legs and burying his face into his hands, Seth commanded, “Put me down already!”

Horus nuzzled Seth’s hair. “But we’re almost there, Uncle!” Yes, he could see what he had been searching for on the horizon. Just a few more paces and they’d be there. He was sure of it!

“I don’t care!”

“You told me to show proof, and now you shall witness it!” The younger demigod leapt into the air and spread open his wings, flying to his promise.

“Waah! What are you doing!?”

The calm violet waters of the Lethe emptied into a grand, turbulent river of black. It spread its powerful stream around Hades, creating other mystical rivers in its path and converging into a boggy marshland. It was not as merciful or life-giving as the blessed Nile, but it contained as much majesty and sovereignty.

Horus landed on the black river’s banks, carefully placing Seth several meters away from its edge. “We’re here.”

Seth smacked Horus upside the head. “Don’t you ever do that again!”

“Ever, Uncle?”

He heaved. “Not without warning at least!”

Yes, Horus could accept that. He’d accept anything if it meant for the happiness of Seth. And now, he arrived where he needed to be to show him what he was capable of.

“Is this what you wanted to show me? Some tarry river?”

Once again, Horus took Seth’s hand, and kissed it with reverence. “My wish was to proclaim with the Nile as my witness. However if I did that, not only would Mother be aware, but also Osiris.”

Seth flinched.

“But I would never do anything to jeopardize your life, Uncle. That is why I listened to the tales from that _Olympian_. I had to find something just as powerful yet removed from the Nile’s influence to bear witness. And this is my answer to you. And to us.”

“You-”

“This is my proof of my declaration of love.”

Horus’s grip slipped away from Seth’s grasp as he walked closer to the edge of the river. He raised and pointed his arm to the mighty waters.

“Hear me River Styx! I, Horus, son of Isis and Osiris, swear to you my eternal love and devotion to my uncle Seth, son of Nut and Geb. I swear to never forget my love for him. I swear to never lose the memories of my beloved. And I swear to remain as his ever-faithful husband should he accept my love.”

“Y-Your what?!”

“Uncle, I am putting an unbreakable oath to the Styx. Mother has no power to stop you nor me, and Osiris cannot influence it in any way. If I ever falter on my oath, my life is forfeit and you can have all of Kemet to yourself with no one to stop you.”

Seth swallowed. The crazy bastard hadn’t realized Seth already knew his love was true. The kisses and embraces they shared… Rescuing him from Duat… Taking him to an underworld where Osiris was rendered crippled and powerless… That had already been the proof. The dumb bird just had to go take it another step, didn’t he?

With Nephthys, Seth had been the one to propose and declare his love. With Horus, he had done neither. It was the younger god who professed and sang of sweet promises and affections. Horus wanted him as his eternal companion and swore his life on it - literally. If he rejected Horus’ proposal, would it break the boy completely? Would Styx flood and lay claim to his falcon?

No!

His heart pounded against his chest. He would not allow it. Too long Seth had broken the hearts of the humans all in the name of his revenge and hatred for the crimes done unto him. Collecting and cleansing their souls had given him a different perspective on his actions. To inflict that sort of irreparable pain on Horus would mean his punishment to have his soul devoured be well-deserved. Gladly he would allow Ammit to consume him for the grave sin.

“You f-fool…” Seth whispered, hot tears streaming down his face. “Don’t go doing these reckless things!”

Horus held out his hand. “You accept?”

The former god held Horus’ hand, eyes cast down amidst his burning face.

“River Styx, witness this union - our marriage. I swear to be true!”

“ _I swear to be true_ …” muttered Seth, almost too silent to perceive by Horus’ ears though not for the Styx.

Horus kneeled before Seth and kissed his hand. “Now that we have been joined in divine matrimony… Ah… Well… In order for our marriage to be proper, Uncle - no, ah… Seth.”

Seth’s ears ignited. “Don’t call me that! And what is this ‘proper marriage’ thing you’re blathering about!? We’re married and that’s it! Do I have to repeat myself or something?”

“While I do agree that we are betrothed, a marriage must be consummated.”

“In front of the river!?”

“In this case, yes. It’s just a river.”

“It was never just a river! For something so powerful there has to be a-”

Horus stood up before Seth, holding his lover’s hand against his heart. “Why do you hesitate to make love?” He leaned into his ear, tracing over the shell with his tongue and bit his earring. “Are we not married, _Husband_?”

Seth shivered with the touch of his husband’s lips trailing down his neck and back to his jaw, teasing the corner of his mouth.

“It is my obligation as husband to wholly pleasure my spouse.”

Lips collided in a searing kiss. Seth’s hands grabbed at Horus’ face to pull him closer, to taste and devour. It had been far too long since the two had shared a passionate moment, and now that the two were safe from the ill-intended, why fight it? Why struggle against Horus’ accepting mouth and soft lips? Why oppose the hot tongue worshipping his mouth?

Seth relinquished with a satisfied moan. He snatched off Horus’ headdress and pulled away to catch his breath, resting his forehead against Horus’. They panted, eyes locked and full of want and need. Whoever would witness, let them witness. In that moment, nothing in the world mattered but themselves.

“Then,” said Seth, licking his lips and sinking onto the grass. Hiking up his black shendyt, he laid provocatively against the ground, legs parted to invite. “Fulfill that obligation.”

Falling to his knees, Horus knelt in between Seth, grabbing at one leg and worshipping it with his lips. From foot to calf to his inner thighs. Every tantalizing inch of his groom would be tasted and revered. He followed the trail of goosebumps to his desire, pulling the shendyt away to reveal Seth’s leaking cock. It begged to be licked and taken. Who was he to deny such a request?

He lapped at the hot flesh, sucking the sensitive head and swirling his tongue at the slit, Seth’s essence heavy and delectable. The sounds he earned encouraged him to do more. Grounding Seth’s hips, Horus relaxed his throat and took the entire organ into his mouth, bopping his head up and down, eyes locking onto Seth’s pleasured expressions.

“Oh!” Seth tried to buck his hips, but couldn’t. Every bit of the tight, wet heat sent ripples of ecstasy throughout his body. Not a sign of disgust or forced obligation, only the unyielding desire to bring his husband to the brink out of devotion and love. Those piercing sapphire eyes bore deep into his own. He craved more of Horus!

Horus could sense Seth was close. Letting go of one side, Horus pumped his husband’s dick, kissing around the head, coaxing him to completion. “Cum for me, my lovely sha.”

Seth came with a gasp, eyes shut tight, body taut as he peaked, then crumbled down in a boneless heap.

With utmost care, Horus moved Seth to his side to recover, completely removing their clothing and soothing his back with tender kisses and a light massage. Seth must have been exhausted from his ordeal in Duat. Bound to a bed, struggling and pleading for mercy. If Horus hadn’t arrived when he did..

No. It wasn’t the time to think of the what-ifs. He made it on time and saved his uncle from a cruel fate, and now they were wed. If it were up to him, Horus would stop and relieve himself while Seth rested in Hades. Yet the commands of the Styx called out to him in its roaring waves. It demanded more than a mere declaration of matrimony. Styx would not protect his oath if he did not comply with the consummation.

The former god turned to Horus and touched his thigh. “And you? Don’t you want some release?”

“I do but…”

“Are we not married, _Dearest_?” Seth circled his thumb, sliding into the inner thigh. “You haven’t fully satisfied me yet.”

Horus sucked in his breath. “Then I shall finish what I promised.”

Wrapping his arms around his neck, Seth rewarded his husband with a kiss. He slid into Horus’ lap and nuzzled under his chin. “That’s a good boy.”

If Horus came then and there, the Styx would never forgive him. With all the willpower and control his youthful body would allow, the demigod laid Seth back into the grass. A brilliant sea of rouge painted over the light green, pouty lips pinked from the kiss. Arms raised above his head and spreading his legs wanton. His sex hardening under Horus’ intense gaze. Beads of precum glistening under the foggy glow of the underworld.

Neither born to rule or to exact revenge, Horus was born to love Seth.

Horus removed a vial of viscous fluid from his clothing.

“Why the hell do you carry that!?”

“I never want to hurt you again, so I carry a vial with me just in case.”

“Just in case he says!” A slick finger entered his body, eliciting a surprised gasp. “Shit, I forgot how thick your fingers are.”

Horus smirked, carefully inserting a second. “Do you like it, Uncle? Do you like how I spread you apart and touch your inner core?” His fingers scissored around, opening the entrance until it became loose and slippery. Hooking a finger, he pressed into a spot that had his love arch his back and moan like a cat in heat.

“P-please, I- ah!”

“Did you want another?” He inserted a third. “Or were you looking for something else?”

“Don’t play coy with me, you bastard!” If Seth hadn’t been feeling so good, he would have kicked Horus’ face in and drowned him in the Styx. “You’re supposed to pleasure me, not frustrate me!”

The younger laughed and kissed his husband. “My apologies.” His cock rubbed between Seth’s ass, teasing the entrance. “I cannot fail my husbandly duties.”

“Then perform them, _Husband_.”

Coating his dick with the rest of the fluid, Horus entered Seth before he did something the Styx would make him regret. Releasing premature inside Seth would be fine. No seed to spill and the murderous river would remain happy. Horus breathed deep and concentrated on the welcoming warmth and Seth’s mewls.

To be called Husband by his uncle! It sent shivers down his body, excitement taking over as he thrusted into his lover. Just to sink himself inside that quivering body. Skin slapping against skin, sweat dripping, moans echoing. A debauched act considered sacred between two united in marriage. What started as a testament of love, blurred into the depraved arms of lust.

Seth clenched, moving his hips against Horus’ thick cock. No one fucked him as good and as thoroughly as Horus had. His hands explored all over Seth’s body, testing every inch of skin to elicit pain or pleasure. To be split wide open by such an incredible organ, feeling it pulsate deep within his body, hitting a spot that sent him into bliss. He screamed for more only to receive more as Horus increased his pace to bring him over the edge.

“You are so beautiful, Husband. If you could only see yourself getting taken like some common whore.”

“Then take!” Seth bit his lips. “Take all of me!”

“No, take all of _me_ ,” Horus choked, filling Seth to the hilt. “I am yours! I… Ah, Seth, I’m going to-”

“You can’t cum inside!” moaned Seth. “Your father made me fertile!”

“We have to consummate this properly, Husband.” Horus bit into the crook of Seth’s neck, inhaling his natural scent. He could live smelling and pounding Seth for the rest of his life and be forever happy.

He arched his back, whimpering small gasps of pleasure. He was so close. “If you get me pregnant, then swear you’ll take responsibility for our child!”

“I swear it!”

Seth pulled Horus’ head from his neck and glared. “Look me in the eyes and swear it.”

Blue eyes met red. “I swear on the Styx I shall always care for our children.”

Seth pressed his lips into Horus to deafen his cries. Nails clawed onto a broad bronzed back, squeezing for his very life. Legs wrapped around instinctively around his lover’s hips. “I-I’m!”

 _‘I love you, I love you, I love you!’_ Seth chanted internally as he came. “Horus!”

Horus moaned as Seth’s insides squeezed around him, milking his cock and begging to be filled. He wanted more of his uncle and his beautiful sounds. To hear his name be called and only his. He wanted to defile that body over and over again until they both could no longer continue. But Seth’s ecstasy sent him over the edge, body shuddering and spilling his seed deep inside his groom.

The consummation had been performed. Their marriage now permanently sealed.

They sat in one another’s embrace, panting and peppering kisses and gentle words. Seth reached for Horus’ shendyt and removed the pomegranate Aidoneus had gifted to him, tearing it in half. Plucking several kernels from the rind, he held them between his fingers and pressed them against Horus’ lips. A pink tongue darted, swirling around and engulfing the fingers. Horus graciously accepted the seeds, devouring the feast his husband provided.

Reaching for the other half, Horus repeated the same motion, bringing the bright red seeds against Seth’s plump lips. His husband opened his mouth, sucking on his fingers, nibbling on its flesh before receiving the fruit and eating them. Hooded eyes staring back, Seth swallowed his meal with a loud gulp, red juice dripping down his chin. Horus gulped hard and licked the trail of the sweet liquid clean.

They fed one another the pomegranate seeds until satiated, and made love for a few rounds along the banks. As they traveled back to the surface, hand-in-hand, obols paid to the frightening Charon, Seth felt a stir in his core. Horus kissed Seth’s forehead on the ferryman’s boat.

“I will find a way to bring your mind at ease, Husband.”

Past the gates of the giant three-headed dog, the two emerged from Hades. Seth faced the east.

“I am going to Assyria.”

“Are we not-”

Seth gestured at his stomach. “I can’t be seen in this state in Kemet. Too many eyes and loose tongues. Besides, I have some associates there who can assist me with your mess.”

“My mess-” Horus eyes lit with realization. “I told you that I would take care of our child.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m leaving. Shoo, shoo!” He flicked his wrist back and forth. “Go tend to the Heliopolis. Not like I didn’t cause a ruckus in the Levant in my warring days. I have a bunch of souls in Canaan waiting for me.”

Horus seized Seth’s arm.

“Let go of m-”

Gentle lips tinged with love and melancholy kissed Seth. “I shall continue to keep communication with you. It is my duty as your hus-”

“Okay, shut up!” Seth pushed away and marched off to the east, heart racing and resolve at the brink of breaking.

There was no way he could give birth at home. To the valley of the two rivers he would trek, finding every soul he had harmed in their corporeal life and seeking the wisdom of old friends for his current condition.

The cry of a falcon.

Seth looked up to the sky and saw his falcon boy circle above before bidding his farewell. A feather fluttered into his hand. He kissed it before pocketing it and made way.

Months later, Horus arrived in Assyria. Born between two life-giving rivers. Scarlet hair and eyes of lapis, the king named his first born Imsety.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. This will be the first of possibly 4 or 5 fics involving the Four sons of Horus, who in some versions of the myth were also the children of Set.  
> All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
